HOPE
by soul.me
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana, tapi terkadang yang sederhana justru sulit diraih. MARK / JINYOUNG / JAEBUM / MARKJIN / MARKNIOR / MARKNYOUNG / JJ / BNIOR / WARNING: GS, Rate M / chap5
1. Chapter 1

**Ini ff GS dan NC**

 **jadi untuk yang tidak suka GS maupun NC jangan dibaca**

Jinyoung tersenyum dibalik ciuman panasnya dengan Mark, Mark menciumnya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tidak tahan berciuman dengannya,hasrat yang sangt besar.

Tangan Mark menelusup di balik baju tidur Jinyoung, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Jinyoung mengerang.

Mark menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Jinyoung lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Jinyoung terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Mark seperti tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu

menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Jinyoung, dengan ahli dia

melepas kaitan tali baju tidur jinyoung yang menghalangi, dan menemukan

keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Mark serak, membiarkan Jinyoung memalingkan muka

dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Mark yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya

bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Jinyoung, membuatnya

terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Mark dan Jinyoung sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, ini yang pertama untuk mereka, biasanya hanya sebuah kecupan manis dibibir, tetepi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya, Jinyoung yang meminta.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Mark yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Jinyoung yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Jinyoung

makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Jinyoung merasakan kejantanan Mark, yang tidak terhalang apapun

menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Jinyoung membuka

matanya yang terpejam, menatap Mark di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya

dengan penuh hasrat, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan rambut

basah keringt di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Kau sangat sangat cantik Jie" desah Mark, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Jinyoung, "Kau sudah siap", erang Mark,

"Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Jinyoung berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Mark

yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Jinyoung memejamkan matanya,

melepaskan hatinya, Demi cintaku padamu Mark bisiknya dalam hati.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Jinyoung, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang

mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat

seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan

yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai

puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar,

Jinyoung mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik

dicengkeramnya pundak Mark atas usaha Mark untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan

Jinyoung yang jelas-jelas kesakitan. Mark adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Jinyoung, Mark mengalihkan perhatian

Jinyoung denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak

tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya akan menjadi lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Jinyoung dengan lembut, bibir manis yang menjadi

miliknya. Napas Jinyoung terengah-engah dan Mark melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan ,kesakitan dan keinginan. Mark tidak pernah bercinta, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Mark tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Jinyoung,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu apa kita berhenti saja?", Dengan lembut Mark

menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Jinyoung, lalu berhenti di pinggul Jinyoung

"Tidak Mark, aku tidak apa-apa" jinyoung tersenyum lembut mencoba meyakinkan Mark

Mark menahan pinggang Jinyoung yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang

sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi

semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Mark

terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan

Jinyoung dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Jinyoung berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Mark menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Mark dengan keras.

Tetapi Mark tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Jinyoung. Dengan perlahan, Mark menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Jinyoung terlalu rapat, terlalu basah,

terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak

tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Jinyoung semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Mark sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Jinyoung dan dirinya sendiri, dia harus

membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Jinyoung. Karena itu

sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Mark mencoba bergerak

selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas

itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Jinyoung menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya

pada pundak Mark makin kencang, Mark sadar, dia telah membuat Jinyoung

mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Jinyoung saat itu

sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan

yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak

dibawahnya. Dan Mark benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Jinyoung.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Mark merasa

sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak

tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar

dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Jinyoung.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan

napasnya.

"terimakasih Jie" hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Mark, dan dia tak sadar telah

mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Jinyoung.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Jinyoung,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka

bertatapan, mata Mark yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai

orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya bersama seorang perempuan dan bukan khayalan, bertemu dengan mata teduh milik orang yang teramat dia cintai.

"Apakah kau...", Mark berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jinyoung tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam

posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk

pelan. Mark menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-

hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Jinyoung dan bergeser ke samping,

menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Jinyoung ketika dia menarik diri.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Jinyoung, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis

itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Jinyoung nya

yang masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Jinyoung yang bergelung

dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Jinyoung berubah santai

dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Mark mengatur posisinya "Maafkan aku Jie, aku akan berusaha untuk hubungan ini".

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mau review, favorite dan follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam

posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk

pelan. Mark menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-

hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Jinyoung dan bergeser ke samping,

menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Jinyoung ketika dia menarik diri.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Jinyoung, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis

itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Jinyoung nya

yang masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Jinyoung yang bergelung

dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Jinyoung berubah santai

dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Mark mengatur posisinya "Maafkan aku Jie, aku akan berusaha untuk hubungan ini"..

.

.

MARKJIN

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya berlindung di pelukan Mark. Semalam bukan mimpi, setelah perdebatan dengan Mark akhirnya Mark mau melakukannya. Senyum terkembang di bibir Jinyoung, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Mark. Berada dipelukan dan mencium aroma tubuh mark yang sangat ia sukai.

Mark terbangun karena pelukan Jinyoung, tidak menjauhkan tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang itu. Semakin merapatkan pelukan dan mencium pucuk kepala Jinyoung-Nya.

"Selamat pagi Jie" Mark menyapa masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Selamat pagi pangeranku" sapa Jinyoung dengan ciuman didada Mark.

Mark mendesah, kecupan Jinyoung membuat "dia" bangun "Jie jangan menggoda kita baru melakukan semalam dan aku tau kau pasti butuh istirahat ini yang pertama untuk "

Jinyoung terkikik dengan ucapan panjang Mark, mendongak menatap wajah tampan Mark "aku tidak menggodamu Mark, aku hanya suka mencium dadamu ini, kau tau aroma tubuhmu sangat membuatku tenang."

Mark tersenyum mencium dahi, hidung, bibir manis Jinyoung-nya "Jie bagaimana kal…" ucapan Mark terhenti karena dering ponsel Jinyoung.

Mark meraih ponsel Jinyoung di nakas, -dua pesan dari Jaebum- memberikan ponsel itu pada jinyoung.

"ada pesan dari Jaebum Jie, bukalah dulu mungkin penting"

"kau yang terpenting Mark dalam hidupku" Jinyoung mengecup bibir Mark, mengambil ponsel dari tangan mark.

Lim Jaebum : sayang terimakasih untuk kencan malam ini,Mark tidak memarahimukan?karena kita telat pulang 30menit. jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku tunggu dimimpi. Aku mencintaimu Jinyoung.

Lim Jaebum: pagi sayangku, diluar hujan cukup deras, apa tidurmu malam tadi nyenyak? Aku mencintaimu.

Mark hanya memandang Jinyoung yang sedang membaca pesan dari kekasih sekaligus teman baiknya -jaebum- lalu meraih celana basket yang semalam terbuang di samping tempat tidur, memakainya mencium dahi Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan jinyoung dikamar itu sendiri.

Jinyoung hanya memandang kepergian Mark, kembali menatap ponsel membalas pasan Jaebum

-pagi juga oppa, tidurku sangat-sangat nyenyak, apa tidur oppa nyenyak? Aku mau mandi dulu oppa. Bye-

Jinyoung menaruh ponsel kembali ke nakas, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya uugh bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit, Jinyoug teringat kembali dengan kegiatannya semalam dengan kekasih tercinta Mark, senyum terkembang di bibir manis jinyoung, dia benar-benar bahagia. Jinyoung harus segera mandi dan membereskan kekacaun ditempat tidurnya.

.

.

MARKJIN

.

.

"Mark kau memasak apa untuk sarapan pagi kita?" Jinyoung muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan pakaian santai.

"hanya sup Jie kau mau jus atau susu?" Mark menjawab ssambil menaruh sup untuk masing-masing.

"apa pun itu asal dari kau akan ku habiskan pangeranku Mark"

Mark mencium bibir Jinyoung sedikit melumatnya duduk di samping Jinyoung. "Makanlah supnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu diluar hujan masih lumayan deras, apa kau ada janji dengan Jaebum?"

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya "aku lebih suka hangat pelukan mu Mark dan aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun dan ku harap kau juga, aku ingin menghabiskan hariku ini denganmu Mark kekasihku tercinta, ayo makan telalu lama berbicara bisa-bisa sup ini dingin"

.

maaf ya chap ini bener-bener pendek

.

.

terimakasih untuk Review-nya:

KimkaChoi , Anna-Love 17Carats, Aiko Vallery , EunhyukJinyoung02 , jiraniatriana , HK , Abi


	3. Chapter 3

"Mark kau memasak apa untuk sarapan pagi kita?" Jinyoung muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan pakaian santai.

"hanya sup Jie kau mau jus atau susu?" Mark menjawab ssambil menaruh sup untuk masing-masing.

"apa pun itu asal dari kau akan ku habiskan pangeranku Mark"

Mark mencium bibir Jinyoung sedikit melumatnya duduk di samping Jinyoung. "Makanlah supnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu diluar hujan masih lumayan deras, apa kau ada janji dengan Jaebum?"

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya "aku lebih suka hangat pelukan mu Mark dan aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun dan ku harap kau juga, aku ingin menghabiskan hariku ini denganmu Mark kekasihku tercinta, ayo makan telalu lama berbicara bisa-bisa sup ini dingin"

.

.

.

MarkJin

.

.

"yah walaupun aku tidak bisa memasak tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mencuci piring ini" jinyoung berbicara dengan Mark yang sedang membereskan bahan makan dan memasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Mark memeluk Jinyoung-nya meletakkan dagunya di bahu jinyoung mencium aroma Jinyoung "baby kau tidak harus pandai memasak untuk menjadi istriku"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bisa merubah status kita Mark?" Jinyoung mengeringkan tangan dan berbalik menghadap Mark.

Tatapan sendu Jinyoung membuat Mark semakin bersalah, Mark seharusnya menjaga jinyoung degan baik orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk, dan Mark sepertinya benar-benar membuat pagi jinyoung seperti cuaca hari ini.

"Jie aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, maaf jika oppa mu ini belum bisa membahagiakanmu sepenuhnya" Mark memeluk Jinyoung erat sangat takut kehilangan cintanya.

"aku tau Mark, sudah jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kebahagiaan yang sederhana yang sungguh indah Mark dan lebih baik kita menonton tv saja sekarang, aku tidak suka suasana sedih seperti ini."

Mark mencium bibir manis Jinyoung " baiklah baby apapun untukmu"

.

.

Jinyoung duduk didepan Mark, dengan Mark yang memeluk tubuhnya. Jinyoung suka hari minggu seperti ini, hanya berdua dirumah, menghabiskan hari dengan Mark.

"mark bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kepantai"

"tidak Jie sekarang sedang hujan"

Jinyoung memutar matanya dengan malas "bukan sekarang Mark, aku hanya mengajak tidak untuk hari ini, jika kita sama-sama ada waktu luang"

"baiklah baby saat ada waktu dan cuaca yang indah pasti aku akan selalu mengajakmu"

Jinyoung memutar badanya mengecup bibir Mark "terimakasih mark"

"Jie sekarang bukan masa suburmu bukan..emhh…yang tadi malam kau tau kan Jie aku tak memakai pengaman, apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tenang pangeranku ini bukan masaku dan setelah ini aku akan minum pil supaya tidak hamil"

Mark tersenyum membalas ucapan Jinyoung-nya. Suasana kembali hening Mark sibuk dengan pikirannya, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jinyoung jika diketahui Jaebum-sahabatnya- dan orangtua mereka.

.

.

Kamar Mark diketuk oleh bibi Han -orang yang memantu membereskan rumaanya- membangunkan Mark dan akan pulang karena semua sudah beres. Mark menjawab dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras tapi masih dapat didengar bibi Han.

Dengan senyum yang terpancar dari wajah tampan nya Mark memandang Jinyoung yang masih terlelap, wajah cantik dan juga damainya Mark sangat mengagumi Jinyoung-nya. Gadis yang menjadi incaran banyak laki-laki dikampusnya, dengan sikap tertutup-nya tetep tidak mengurangi kencantikannya. Gadis yang seperti anti social, menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya tanpa sepatah katapun, nmun menerima –sahabatnya- Jaebum.

Mark memberikan kecupan kecupan diseluruh wajah Jinyoung. Cara yang manis untuk membangunkan si cantik dari tidurnya. "Baby kau harus cepat bangun, kau ada kelas hari ini, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Jaebum akan datang menjemputmu baby"

Jinyoung membuka matanya dengan malas, meminta morning kiss dari Mark dibibir, Mark jelas saja langsung memberikan kecupan untuk si cantik. Tak ada lumatan yang berarti, hanya tempelan yang menandakan sebuah pagi yang indah dan membagi rasa cinta yang mereka miliki.

Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat tidur Mark, dia harus kembali kekamarnya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kekampus, benar yang dikatakan Mark pasti sebentar lagi Jaebum oppa akan datang.

.

Jinyoung keluar dari kamar setelah semua siap, Jinyoung menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi dengan Mark, dan Mark sudah duduk dengan Jaebum sama-sama menunggu si cantik untuk sarapan bersama. Jinyoung menyapa keduanya dan mengambil duduk dekat Jaebum-kekasihnya-. Jinyoung melirik Mark sekilas. Meletakkan susunya diatas meja setelah memakan rotinya sedikit. Jinyoung tak mau berlama-lama lebih tepatnya tidak mau menyakiti Mark dengan keberadaan Jaebum.

"ayo oppa kita berangkat, aku sudah selesai, Mark oppa aku berangkat lebih dulu ya". Jinyoung berlalu terlebih dahulu.

"Mark maaf kami duluan". Jaebum menyusul Jinyoung yang ternyata sudah berdiri disamping motor Jaebum.

Mark masih duduk di dapur Jinyoung dan Jaebum sudah berangkat. Mark mengambil ponselnya mengetik pesan untuk Jinyoung

Mark: hati-hati dijalan baby, kalau sudah sampai balas pesanku ya, aku mencintaimu..

Tepat setelah mengirim pesan untuk Jinyoung-nya Mark mendapat telpon dari ibunya.

"iya hallo mom, kabar kami baik, bagaimana kabar mom dan dady?

"ohh Jinyoung baru saja berangkat dengan Jaebum"

"iya mom nanti akan kusampaikan pada Jinyoung untuk memgangkat teleponnya"

"kapan mom pulang?"

"kenapa harus menunggu mom pulang? Bukankah mom bisa bicara sekarang?"

"iya aku tak akan mengatakan pada Jinyoung". Mark menggengam ponselnya semakin erat setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"tapi mom aku punya pilihan lain".

"aku mohon mom".

"baiklah, jaga kesehatan disana mom, sampaikan salamku untuk daddy".

Mark menyandarkan punggungnya perkataan ibunya tadi membuatnya sangat pusing, bagaimana dengan Jinyoung-nya. Mark harus mengagalkan rencana ibunya. Harus.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk Review-nya:

XiuminBaozi17, KimkaChoi, Anna-Love 17Carats, Aiko Vallery, dwiputri2227, MARK, sin, kyumin, guest, arsmind, Arsmind (for chap 1), Gyeom, EunhyukJinyoung02


	4. Chapter 4

"iya aku tak akan mengatakan pada Jinyoung". Mark menggengam ponselnya semakin erat setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"tapi mom aku punya pilihan lain".

"aku mohon mom".

"baiklah, jaga kesehatan disana mom, sampaikan salamku untuk daddy".

Mark menyandarkan punggungnya perkataan ibunya tadi membuatnya sangat pusing, bagaimana dengan Jinyoung-nya. Mark harus mengagalkan rencana ibunya. Harus.

.

.

MarkJin

HOPE

Chapter 4

.

.

Jinyoung turun dari motor Jaebum memberikan helm kepada kekasihnya –Jaebum- "oppa aku ke kelas dulu ya."

Jaebum menarik tangan Jinyoung dan tersenyum "morning kiss sayang."

Jinyoung membalas dengan senyum manisnya, memberikan kecupan dipipi untuk sang kekasih.

"Sudah oppa, aku harus cepat ke kelas sebelum terlambat, aku menyayangimu oppa."

Jaebum yang masih duduk diatas motornya menghela nafas Jinyoung tak pernah mengucapakan –aku mencintaimu- dan selalu memberikan ciuman dipipi, hey dia juga ingin mencicipi bibir Jinyoung, ini sudah empat bulan lebih mereka pacaran, Jaebum harus sabar mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir Jinyoung, dia percaya dirinya dan Jinyoung akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

Jinyoung duduk dibarisan paling belakang, Jung ssaem sudah pasti terlambat datang. Jinyoung menyelipkan benda kecil di telinganya setelah membalas pesan singkat dari Mark, dan mulai mendengarkan music dari benda yang terselip di telinganya. Jinyoung lebih nyaman seperti ini duduk sendiri menikmati alunan music dari pada bergosip dengan teman-temannya di kelas, menurutnya tidak ada untungnya membicarakan orang lain.

Kelas sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Jung ssaem benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Jinyoung. Dosen muda itu selalu mengajar dengan banyolan yang sama sekali tidak membuat mahasiswa tertawa. Dan Jinyoung yakin setelah ini Jung ssaem akan member tugas yang banyak. Ohh asalkan jangan tugas kelompk, Jinyoung lebih suka tugas untuk masing-masing. Dia akan lebih focus mengerjakan dan cepat selesai.

Dan sekarang disinilah Jinyoung, perpustakaan kampus. Selesai mengerjakan tugas, Jinyoung membaca buku, Jinyoung suka dengan kegiatan ini. Seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri.

Mark dan Jaebum mengajaknya makan bersama tadi tapi Jinyoung menolak dengan mengatakan "aku sudah makan roti dan sekotak susu untuk siang ini, ada banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." Mungkin jika salah satu saja Jinyoung mau makan siang bersama, entah itu Mark atau Jaebum, Jinyoung tak masalah yang terpenting tidak bersamaan Mark Jaebum dan dirinya.

.

MARKJIN

.

Akhirnya Mark bisa mengajak Jinyoung liburan kepantai setelah tiga minggu Jinyoung mengatakan ingin pergi ketempat ini, tapi mereka tidak berdua ada Jaebum juga. Mark tidak mungkin melarang Jaebum ikut, Jaebum kekasih resmi Jinyoung dan akan aneh jika Jaebum yang suda meminta dengan sopan untuk ikut tapi ditolak olehnya.

Mark benar-benar tak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan Mark hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Jaebum begitu perhatian kepada Jinyoung. Bagaimana Jinyoung membalas perlakuan Jaebum dengan senyum manis dan tawa dari bibir Jinyoung.

Dan disini Mark sekarang, duduk melihat Jinyoung dan Jaebum yang sedang bermain dipantai, ingin bergabung tapi tak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan yang sedang tercipta antara kekasihnya –Jinyoung- dan sahabatnya –Jaebum.

Mark memikirkan pertengkaran keci dengan Jinyoung tadi malam. Mark mengiginkan Jinyoung bersikap lebih –mesra mungkin- pada Jaebum, karena Jaebum kekasihnya dan Jinyoung menolak Jinyoung ingin menghargai Mark yang dicintainya dan tidak mau memberikan lebih harapan pada Jaebum, menurut Jinyoung dia sudah sangat jahat karena memiliki Jaebum dan Mark bersamaan.

Jinyoung pernah berkata seperti itu pada Mark jika Jinyoungnya menyayangi Jaebum sangat, tapi Jinyoungnya mencintai Mark – dirinya- . Ingin memutuskan Jaebum tapi Mark mengatakan ini saat yang belum tepat, alasan apa yang akan di berikan pada Jaebum, dan Jinyoung menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Mark itu. Dan walaupun tadi malam Jinyoung mengatakan menolak untuk bersikap lebih pada Jaebum, sepertinya lagi lagi Jinyoung menurut apa yang diinginkan Mark.

.

.

Jinyoung menyelesaikan makan malamnya lebih cepat, beranjak meninggalkan Mark dan Jaebum yang masih menghabiskan makanannya dengan diselingi obrolan.

Jinyoung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur single di motel tempat mereka menginap untuk malam ini, besok tengah hari mereka akan kembali. Hari ini Jinyoung hanya sedikit berbicara dengan Mark. Menuruti apa yang diinginkan Mark adalah yang terbaik menurut Jinyoung, dirinya selalu ingin memberikan apa pun yang dirinya punya untuk Mark.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi tapi Jinyoung belum bisa tidur, butuh pelukan hangat dari Mark mungkin pikirnya. Tapi Mark sepertinya sudah tertidur,karena Mark tidak membalas pesan singkat darinya, dan ada Jaebum Mark tidak mungkin menuruti Jinyoung jika Jinyoung meminta palukan selamat malam dari Mark. Jaebum masih terjaga, dirinya dan Jaebum masih saling membalas pesan. Jaebum selalu saja ada topic untuk mereka bicarakan dan Jinyoung salut dengan itu. Satu pesan masuk dari Jaebum mengajaknya jalan jalan keluar motel, melihat kedaan luar di pagi seperti ini, melihat bintang jika ada menikmati udara pinggir pantai yang masih sangat pagi. Dan Jinyoung menyetujuinya, dari pada tidak bisa tidur pikirnya. Ketukan pintu terdengar Jinyoung mengambil sweater dan segera keluar kamar dan disambut senyum hangat dari Jaebum.

Jaebum benar- benar menyukai liburan ini, dia benar- benar bisa berada didekat Jinyoung nya, melihat tawa yang jarang terlihat. Bejalan di pagi seperti ini bersama Jinyoung kekasihnya.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung duduk di pinggir pantai, melihat bintang yang jarang terlihat saat di kota.

Jaebum menawarkan jaketnya untuk Jinyoung, dirinya tau Jinyoung masih kedinginan, tapi Jinyoung menolak. Dipeluknya Jinyoung dari samping, setidaknya jika seperti ini rasa dingin akan sedikit berkurang dan Jinyoung tidak menolak. Hanya sedikit obrolan yang tercipta, Jaebum lebih menikmati keeadaan yang sekarang tercipta. Panggilan sayang dari Jaebum membuat Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaebum memandang Jinyoung tidak sebentar sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jinyoung. Bibir mereka masih menempel, tidak ada yang bergerak hanya terdengar deburan ombak dan deru nafas masing- masing. Jaebum mulai sedikit melumat bibir Jinyoung setelah tidak ada respon dari Jinyoung, Jinyoung juga tidak menolak.

Mark melihat itu, ciuman Jaebum dengan Jinyoung. Mengusap setetes air mata yang turun, ini bukan salah Jinyoung atau Jaebum, Mark tau seperti apa posisi dirinya seperti apa. Jinyoung juga tidak menghianati nya, ini yang di minta Mark dari Jinyoung untuk Jaebum. Stelah tautan bibir itu lepas Mark beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Mark yakin Jaebum tidak akan berbuat lebih. Jaebum pria baik, bukan seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

maaf untuk typonya dan

yang uda baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya

terimakasih untuk Review caphter sebelumnya:

KimkaChoi, markgyeombi, Pudfa, Aiko Vallery, Salvia Im , Cho Ryeomi, EunhyukJinyoung02, guest, BlankJin, Ryejie, Guest


	5. Chapter 5

Melihat senyumnya, sebuah kebahagiaan untuk ku. Berada didekatnya, kesejukan tersendiri untuk ku. Berada di sampingnya, kenyamanan yang tak pernah ku harap berakhir, hari ini, dan sampai kapan pun.

Hembusan napasnya, hadiah termanis dan tersempurna dalam hidup ku. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi justru aku lah yang membuat dia – Jinyoungku- tersiksa.

Aku yang terlalu egois mengiginkan segala hal untuk dilakukannya, namun dia tetap tersenyum di hadapanku. Dia –Jinyongnya- memberikan segalanya yang dirinya punya untuk ku. Tapi yang kuberikan hanyalah luka, bahkan mungkin lebih setelah ibu kami kembali.

Aku duduk di beranda kamar ku dengan gitar di tanganku dan dengan Jinyoung yang duduk bersandar di bahuku, sembari menikmati sisa hujan yang lalu turun membasahi permukaan bumi, memberikan aroma khas membawa ketenangan. Aku mengiringi suara merdu Jinyoung menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettinig me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shine in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light

Kebahagiaan dan sesak di dadaku terasa bersamaan. Bahagia karna Jinyoung berada di sampingku. Dan sesak karna lagu ini Jinyoung pernah bilang jika lagu ini seperti aku dan dirinya. Aku menyinari nya dalam gelap. Jinyoung aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira.

Jinyoung maafkan aku, Mom akan datang sebentar lagi Jinyoung dan setelah kau tau rencana mom kau masih akan menganggapku flashlight? Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku menyampaikan rencana mom kepadamu. Tapi percayalah Jinyoung aku akan berusaha membatalkannya.

Jinyoung menatap ku dan tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih manis, senyum Jinyoung selalu manis. Jinyoung terus melanjutkan lagi bait demi bait lagu itu.

Kecupan yang Jinyoung berikan di pipiku mengakhiri lagu yang Jinyoung nyanyikan. Senyum yang lebih lepas sampai mata cantiknya tertutup karena senyum manis itu. Aura bahagia yang selalu ingin aku lihat terpancar diwajahnya.

Aku mencubit pipinya memberi kecupan dan sedikit lumatan pada bibirnya yang selalu terasa manis di mulutku. Aku mengakhiri pertemuan bibir kami. "Jinyoung apa pun yang terjadi aku sangat mencintaimu" Jinyoung hanya membalas dengan pelukan.

.

.

.

"Mark apa Jinyoung tidak ada kuliah pagi ini?"

" ada mom, tapi sepertinya Jinyoung belum bangun."

"lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini? Cepat bangunkan adikmu, sebelum dia benar-benar kesiangan."

" aku masih ingin menemani mom memasak, aku masih merindukan mom."

" Mom akan berada disini cukup lama sayang, jadi cepat bangunkan adikmu sebelum mom menjewermu."

Mark tertawa "baiklah mom aku akan membangunkan adik ku tercinta." Mark beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar Jinyoung.

Ibu Mark tersenyum, untung lah Mark bisa mengurus Jinyoung yang pendiam. Setidaknya Mark bisa diandalkan sebagai kakak.

.

.

Mark membangunkan Jinyoung dengan kecupan kecupan kecil di seluruh wajah Jinyoung.

" Yahhhh Mark aku sudah bangun, jam berapa sekarang Mark?" Jinyoung menatap wajah tampan Mark.

" ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi sayang, cepat bangun dan mandi mom sudah menunggu kita di bawah untuk sarapan."

"Mom ada di korea?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan keterkejutannya.

"iya mom sampai tadi malam saat kau sudah tertidur sangat pulas."

"chaaa cepat mandi."

"tunggu, tunggu apa appa juga ada?"

"tidak sayang dad tidak ikut kesini, hanya mom. Cepat mandi aku juga akan mandi, jangan membuat mom menunggu lama."

"baiklah Mark." Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, dalam hati Jinyoung bersyukur appa nya tidak iku datang kesini.

Mark memandang pintu kamar mandi Jinyoung dengan tatapan nanar "maafkan aku Jinyoung."

.

.

Mark duduk di ruang makan lebih dulu tidak lama kemudian Jinyoung datang. Memberi salam dan pelukan kepada ibunya, walau Jinyoung sedikit canggung.

"Jinyoung bagaimana dengan kuliah mu, apa ada kesulitan." Ibu nya bertanya di sela sarapan pagi ini.

"semuanya berjalan lancer mom, tidak ada masalah sedikitpun." Jinyoung menjawab dengan wajah menunduk.

"tentu saja Jinyoung termasuk mahasiswa terpandai dikampus Mom, jadi Mom tidak usah khawatir soal nilai-nilainya." Mark menyahut obrolan Ibu nya dan Jinyoung.

"belajarlah seperti Jinyoung, dia tahu bagaimana cara membanggakan orang tuanya, tidak seperti kau Mark." Jinyoung sedikit tersenyum dengan perkataan ibunya. Dia hanya mendapatkan pujian dari neneknya dulu.

"tapi aku juga tidak bodoh Mom." Mark membela diri.

"iya kau kan anak Mom, oh ya nanti kau harus bertemu Jaekyung, mom sudah mengurus tempat pertemuan kalian."

"Mom aku mohon pikirkan lagi." Mark meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas paha Jinyoung, yang berada dibawah meja. Mark belum siap membuat sakit Jinyoung lebih jauh, dan bagaimana menerima respon Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan seksama.

"Mark Mom sudah mengatakan jauh jauh hari tentang ini, tidak langsung menikah kalian bisa bertunanagn dulu, tiga sampai lima bulan lagi."

Jinyoung yang akan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya terhenti. Menikah? Mark? Pasti bukan dirinya, wanita bernama Jaekyung. Dan ibunya sudah bicara dengan Mark soal ini jauh jauh hari. Kenapa Mark tidak member tahunya? Kepala Jinyoung terasa pusing.

Mark tidak menjawab perkataan ibunya. Tidak ada obrolan setelah itu, sarapan berlanjut dengan keheningan. Jinyoung memegang tangan Mark erat mencoba mendapat kekuatan lebih.

Bel terdengar Jinyoung buru buru berdiri meminta ijin membukakan pintu. Jinyong menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar, mencoba member senyum pada orang yang berada di balik pintu. Jaebum datang tepat seperti harapan Jinyoung. Jaebum menyelamatkannya, karena Jinyoung benar benar ingin keluar secepat mungkin setelah obrolan tadi.

"oppa mau masuk dulu? Mom ada didalam, apa oppa mau menyapa Mom?" Jinyoung bertanya setelah mendapat kecupan dipipi dar Jaebum.

"Mom? Kapan beliau datang? Aku akan menyapanya sebentar, karena aku tidak mau kekasih ku ini terlambat masuk kelas karena aku terlalu lama mengobrol dengan calon ibu mertuaku."

Jinyoung tidak menjawab hanya memberikan Jaebum pukulan kecil di punggungnya dan mengajaknya masuk. Sekalian dirinya pamit untuk berangkat kepada ibunya dan kekasih sekaligus kakanya –Mark-.

.

.

Jinyoung meminta Jaebum menurunkannya di gerbang depan kampus. Setelah Jaebum pergi dengan motornya ke parkiran Jinyoung berjalan bukan memasuki kampus. Jinyoung menuju halte bus. Setidaknya di bus Mark ibunya atau Jaebum tidak akan menemukannya.

Dirinya ingin sendiri, obrolan Mark dan ibunya membuat hatinya sakit. Jinyoung tertawa miris. Kenapa kebahagiaannya cepat sekali berakhir. Dunia seperti benar tidak berpihak padanya.

Kenapa dirinya mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa Jinyoung tidak lebih cekatan menghilangkan perasaannya. Kenapa cintanya serumit ini?

Ponsel Jinyoung bergetar, nama Mark tertera di layar ponselnya. Jinyoung mengangkat telepon dari Mark.

"ada apa Mark? Kelasku akan segera dimulai."

"Jinyoung maafkan aku, aku akan jelaskan semuanya."

"Mark kau tidak salah, kelasku sudah mulai."

Jinyoung menutup telepon Mark secara sepihak. Mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Jaebum jika nanti dirinya akan pulang sendiri.

' _Aku seharusnya mengerti..cinta ini tak harus ada, nenek kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu ke surga?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

maaf utk typo yang bertebaran

dan

terimakasih untuk Review-nya:

KimKaChoi, Jeon Hyukie, Pudfa, Salvia Im, Aiko Vallery, liliwat, kookies, Cho Ryeomi, Guest, wang100, shaxobyar, ranu17diva


End file.
